A variety of surgical procedures require a puncture wound to be formed in a liquid carrying vessel, and upon completion of the procedure, the puncture wound must be closed in order to prevent loss of blood through the puncture hole. In certain cases, the wound can be closed by maintaining external pressure over the vessel until the puncture naturally seals. This procedure can take approximately 30 minutes with the length of time usually being greater if the patient is hypertensive or anticoagulated. The procedure can also be uncomfortable for the patient and involves costly professional time on the part of the hospital staff. Other pressure techniques such as pressure bandages, sandbags or clamps have been employed but these also involve ensuring the patient remains motionless for an extended period of time and is monitored to ensure the effectiveness of the procedure. Accordingly, a number of devices have been developed which provide an obstruction in the area of the puncture in order to prevent bleeding.
Such devices include, for example, collagen plugs which, when placed at the blood vessel opening, absorb body fluids, swell and affect a seal. Some plug like devices utilize an anchor that is positioned inside the vessel and a collagen plug that is positioned outside the vessel, thereby sandwiching the puncture to effect a closure. Surgical staples, clips, and other devices have also been used to close puncture wounds.
While these devices are typically effective, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for closing a puncture in a liquid-carrying vessel by stapling.